


Satisfaction Brought Him Back

by yellowben101



Series: Curiosity Killed The Cat [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Edging, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowben101/pseuds/yellowben101
Summary: A few weeks later, Peter found himself at the same establishment.He had tried telling himself that once was enough, that he had his fill of curiosity. He knew exactly what was going on there, and it was nothing that required Spider-Man. No sex trafficking, no drug ring. Just some people having fun. It was wrong to keep going there.--Peter gets fucked. Again.





	Satisfaction Brought Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series bois

A few weeks later, Peter found himself at the same establishment. 

He had tried telling himself that once was enough, that he had his fill of curiosity. He knew exactly what was going on there, and it was nothing that required Spider-Man. No sex trafficking, no drug ring. Just some people having fun. It was _wrong_ to keep going there. Especially since he was underage. He could get in so much _trouble._

Yet, he had a hard time listening to himself. Especially now that his jack-off sessions had become extremely lackluster. No matter how deep he would thrust his toys inside himself, it just didn’t match the feeling. When he tried to match the rough motions that the man had jacked him off with, he missed the feeling of the calluses on his hands.

So Peter nervously shuffled his feet, standing across the street. He kept watching as people went in, yet he found a hard time bring himself to go. 

“I’m in over my head…” He muttered, rubbing his face. He should be studying, or patrolling the city. The latter is what his aunt believed he _was_ doing. He hated lying. And yet, he just wanted to go inside and get fucked into oblivion again.

After about fifteen minutes of procrastinating, he decided he would go inside.

God, he had no guarantee the same guy would even fuck him. What was he _thinking?_ Was he so desperate to get fucked that he’d let anybody use him?

Yes.

Yes he was.

He walked to the bodyguard while keeping his head down, and handed the payment to him. The man grunted, and let him inside. He supposed he had remembered him from last time. It wasn’t ideal, but he had a feeling secrecy was an important matter in this club. The man wouldn’t say anything about him going there.

Peter found himself walking through the club again, and went to the same booth he had been at before. He was surprised it wasn’t taken, but it made no difference to him. Perhaps he had some stupid sentimintality. It was nothing.

He quickly stripped from his clothes, and groaned as he had a difficult time with his skinny jeans. He should just stick to baggy clothes next time. Once he got them off, he grabbed the lube and started getting himself ready again. This time he had prepped himself beforehand, so all he did was make sure that he was still open and ready.

Once he determined he was, he stuck his lower half out the hole. It was probably about five minutes later when somebody came by, and started rubbing his ass. It felt nice, and Peter relaxed into the touch. Suddenly, a slap came down. Peter loudly cried out, not expecting that.

“Shit!”

The hands returned to rubbing, and then he was slapped again. Peter made another noise at that, and bit into his arm. This treatment went on for what seemed like forever, and Peter was left on edge. He never knew when he was going to get a slap next, fuck, he didn’t even know who was dealing them.

“Such a pretty red.”

The man behind him spoke, and he tried to suppress his disappointment at the fact it wasn’t the same man as last time. Peter didn’t think on that for long though, as the man behind him spread his cheeks and bottomed out with one thrust.

He couldn’t help but shout loudly at that, not expecting the immediate rough treatment. Yet the man started pushing in and out with a punishing pace, making Peter gasp every time the man’s balls slapped against his. The man started hitting his prostate, and he moaned louder, getting closer to the edge-

And then he felt himself being filled up, and the man pulled away. He whined at that, desperately wanting relief. He didn’t have to wait long, another man came a few minutes later, and started fucking into him even more brutally than the other. It didn’t help with how well endowed the man was, it felt like Peter was being split open. In the best way.

He felt himself getting close, and started begging. “Please, please, sir- Let me come, I’m so close, please.” The thrusts only got harder, and he tightened around the other man- only to have a hand grab the base of his cock.

“Not yet sweetheart.” The man growled. Peter started swearing and begging unintelligiby, only to have himself filled up even more. He felt full from the cum, and as the man pulled out, he felt it leaking down his thighs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you full.” Peter was unsure what he meant, until he felt something pressed against him. Was that- a plug? Where did the guy even get that from? His whining was cut off as it pressed into him. It rested against his prostate, and he couldn’t get release. 

“Please- please, somebody. Let me come please.” He spoke loudly, not above begging. Yet, the men seemed to have some sort of unspoken agreement to make him as desperate as possible. Time and time again, he found himself getting fucked, and getting so close to cumming- only to have it taken away. And after the man had his fill, he was plugged up again.

He was so full, and his mind was spinning. He was so desperate to come, he _needed_ to come. He needed that plug to take its weight off of his prostate. At this point Peter was having trouble forming words, and could only whimper when somebody came to him and started rubbing the small of his back.

The tender movements reminded him of the man who had been there last time, and he whined.

“Oh baby boy, you look so pretty.” A deep voice spoke, and Peter recognized him immediately. It was _him_. “I’m so glad you came back, missed you and your beautiful voice.” The man leaned down, sucking a hickey onto one of his ass cheeks. Peter immediately pushed back, and unlike last time, the other let him.

“How many times did you come without me, baby? Did you have a good time?” Peter whined at his words, and found himself shaking with anticipation.

“Ple-Please, lemme come- nobody- please.” He managed to get the words out somehow, but he wasn’t even sure if they made sense. He desperately hoped they did, he _needed_ to come, it felt like he would die if he didn’t.

The other man rubbed his back in circular motions as if to calm him, but it only riled him up further. A chuckle resounded from behind him, and he felt the plug being pulled out. The feeling of it popping out and the trail of come that followed left Peter trembling.

“Oh, baby. You were all stuffed, huh? Bet you really needed me, right? Wanted me to fuck your pretty hole and fill your hole too?” Peter groaned, pushing back. He needed his dick- needed it so bad.

“Wanted your dick, just your dick- please, please.” Peter whimpered and found himself hoping that it was enough. Two fingers were shoved inside of him and he found himself starting at that. The fingers curled up, and pulled out. The motions were so nice- but he wanted his dick, he felt like he would die.

“Just wait, I’m gonna empty you out, and then I’ll be the only one you can feel. Can you wait for me baby boy?” Peter could only twitch at that, and made a garbled sound of affirmation. Luckily the man behind him seemed to understand, and continued fingering him. He felt the come steadily leaking down his thighs, and the fingers felt so good- and so bad. 

“I- ‘M gonna come, stop- stop.” Peter spoke, rocking back against the fingers in his body despite his words. The man had told him to wait, and he needed to- wanted to be good. Yet the fingers purposefully sought out his prostate now, as if intent on making him come.

“Then come baby boy, come for me.” Peter shook as he did exactly that, cum shooting out of his cock. Peter felt his limbs go limp, and the fingers pulled out of him. Just as Peter thought it was over, the man’s cock thrust into him.

Peter felt oversensitive already, and started squirming desperately. He couldn’t come again, there was absolutely no way- he just couldn’t. The man behind him seemed to understand that, and hurriedly brought himself to completion, spilling inside the other. He stayed in for a little bit, as if to get as much inside Peter as he could.

Peter felt the plug being put back inside him, but he couldn’t find it in him to make any noise. He was exhausted, and he knew as soon as he got home he was falling asleep. 

Like last time, the mystery man helped him get through the hole, and this time, dropped something in too. It took Peter a moment to realize what it was, as he looked at it with blurry vision.

“If you ever need a fuck buddy, just call me up. I promise you won’t regret it.” Peter looked at the number hazily, and forced himself to stay awake. He heard footsteps as the other walked away. Peter was quick to bring himself back to reality, and began to dress himself. He hesitated as he pulled on his underwear, wondering if he should take the plug out.

He didn’t.

Once he was dressed, he left the booth, his limbs heavy. He would sleep as soon as he got home. For now, he was just walking until he could get to his apartment. 

The phone number resting comfortably in his pocket.


End file.
